


December 2nd: Santa Claus

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley being a little shit, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visiting Santa Claus, but then being a good boyfriend, embarrassed Aziraphale, mischievous crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 2 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Crowley teases Aziraphale for getting caught up in a somewhat-embarrassing favour.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	December 2nd: Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3
> 
> Edit: @Roker_Flower (on Twitter) drew me some art for this fic! :D It's super-adorable and it totally made my day, so I've added it (with their permission, of course!) to the bottom of this story. ^_^ Thanks again!

It was dark by the time Aziraphale got back to the bookshop. 

He entered as quietly as he could, using a minor miracle to unlock the door rather than use the clunky (i.e. noisy) old key as he normally preferred. He left the lights off and slowly crept through the shop, confident that none of his book piles or fixtures would trip him up in the darkness. There wasn't a breath of a sound anywhere in the shop, so the angel moved swiftly to the stairs and had one foot raised to ascend when a 'SNAP!' made him stop dead as a fire roared to life in the hearth. 

Crowley was sprawled in a chair, one leg up over the arm, the other planted firmly on the floor, one hand raised with the fingers still in snapping position. He'd removed his glasses so Aziraphale could see that his amber eyes were wide with mock-confusion. 

"Whyever are you stalking around in the dark, my dear angel?" he asked, letting his hand flutter over his heart like a delicate damsel. 

Aziraphale's foot was still hovering above the first step of the stairs. He put it down onto steady ground and tried desperately to work out an excuse. "I, um...was...uh…" His eyes flicked up the stairs, back down to glance around the shop, before finally returning to the demon's pressing gaze. "I- That is-"

Crowley swung his raised leg back down to the ground with the other and leaned forward, elbows on knees, fingers clasped in front of his face. "Let me help you," he offered. "You were planning to sneak upstairs into bed so that you could later claim you'd been there all along, maybe drifted off while reading a book. And you were going to attempt this frankly rather pathetic lie because you were hoping it would explain why you've been missing all day." 

Aziraphale's gaze flicked away from the demon's. His hands - entirely free of his own will - began to work around each other. A tell that he was nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear." He swallowed hard, knowing that there was really nothing he could do or say at this point to save himself. 

Crowley rose from the chair, casually shoved his fingers into the barely-there pockets on his too-tight trousers. "You were hoping I wouldn't find out that you've been gone alllll day, weren't you, angel?" he said slowly, drawing out the tease in his voice. "You were hoping you wouldn't have to explain what you've been doing all day when you _should_ have been here, running the shop and meeting me for dinner."

Aziraphale couldn't meet the demon's eyes. His hands were wringing furiously now. "Yes, well, I _am_ dreadfully sorry about that, but- But you see-" He was still struggling for an excuse and none were forthcoming. 

Crowley took a handful of purposeful steps forward until he was hovering over his angel, leering down with bright eyes that practically glowed in the firelight. "Let me save you the trouble of wracking your brain until you have a breakdown, angel," he hissed. Then, leaning down very close to Aziraphale's ear, he whispered, "I sssaw you…"

Aziraphale's eyes popped wide and his face went scarlet red. "Y-you saw?" he stuttered. 

Crowley's breath was hot on his ear. "Every. Single. Detail."

Then, absolutely unable to keep up the act any longer, Crowley broke up into fits and howls of laughter, to which Aziraphale responded by pouting miserably. 

"Oh _don't_ ," the angel whined, unconcerned by how petulant he sounded. "It was _ever_ so embarrassing!"

Crowley only laughed harder, slinging an arm around the angel's shoulders so he could weep tears of mirth onto the fussy old dear's coat. After a few positively hysterical moments during which Aziraphale stood poker straight and vibrating slightly with a mixture of mortification and rage, Crowley leaned back and swiped the wetness from his eyes. Aziraphale had set him with a particularly frustrated glare, which only served to make the demon snicker even more.

"Oh come on, angel," Crowley grinned, positively overjoyed with himself. "You know, red is a very sexy color on you."

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed threateningly. "The regular gentleman was terribly ill," he explained through gritted teeth. "I happened to be browsing the toys for gift ideas for the children, and when the shop owner saw me and asked- Well I couldn't just say no!" He looked very much as though he wished he had done exactly that. 

Crowley had doubled over again, his laughter coming out in quiet little gasps of revelry. "When that one kid-" he gasped, nearly choked, took a few quick breaths, "-yanked your hair!" He threw out a hand to steady himself on Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"Honestly, Crowley," the angel grumbled. "What can I do to convince you to let this go?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Crowley squealed with joy and all but collapsed to the ground. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He stomped over to the fireplace and dropped into the chair with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring, quite obviously, in the opposite direction of the hysterical demon. 

It took a few long moments, during which the angel listened to the lessening snickers with a furrowed brow and a stiff jaw, but eventually the only sound was the crackle of the fire. He continued to stare, stubbornly, at a spot on the historical fiction shelf, even as soft fingers met his cheek and caressed it tenderly, 

"Hey, it wasn't all bad, right?" the demon's chocolatey voice hummed close to Aziraphale's ear. "There was that girl who only asked for for her little brother to get out of the hospital in time for Christmas. Don't even _try_ to tell me you didn't sneak in a little miracle there." 

Aziraphale's frown softened slightly, but he didn't shift his gaze.

Sharp nails dragged feather-light down the angel's neck to tug playfully at the tartan bow tie. "And there was that little boy who was having doubts because some teenagers called him a baby for still believing," Crowley continued, thoughtfully. "I saw the sneaky little way you materialized his letter to prove it'd reached the North Pole."

Aziraphale's lips twitched upward at that, remembering the look of pure excitement on the little boy's face as the letter appeared magically in his hands. Giving in, he turned his head to find Crowley hovering over him with a surprisingly soft smile on his face. All at once Aziraphale's anger dissipated. He just couldn't stay mad while staring into those shining golden eyes. "How long did you watch, exactly?" he asked, eyebrow cocked.

Crowley's face split into a grin. "Long enough to know that you made Christmas extremely special for a lot of deserving children," he said, and leaned in to lay a warm kiss on the angel's forehead. When he pulled away he added, "And long enough to know that, despite the stickiness and the brattiness and the hair-pulling and whining and dubious smells...you enjoyed it."

Aziraphale sniffed and rolled his eyes. "Did not," he insisted, childishly, but he was smiling now.

Crowley snatched up his angel's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, warm and apologetic and proud. "You're a good angel," he whispered. 

Aziraphale recalled their conversation from the previous day and felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment before he was able to steady himself. "Thank you, dearest…" he whispered. Then, a little louder, and with a hint of a smirk: "But not _too_ good, I hope."

"Of courssse not," Crowley hissed, and ducked in for another deep kiss. 

By the time their lips separated, Aziraphale found that he had a demon splayed across his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold on, and he had a trouble-making kind of smile on his face. 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes again. "What?" he demanded. 

Crowley wiggled with glee. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?"

Despite himself Aziraphale wound up snorting with laughter. "Very well," he said, straightening his back and trying his best to look properly jolly. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

Crowley looked hysterically aghast. "Uh…I...helped save the world?" he offered with a impish smirk. 

Aziraphale snorted and pretended to consider that. "Well, I suppose that gives you a bit of a reprieve for this year," he allowed. "Alright, what would you like for Christmas, my dear?"

Crowley's hands immediately snaked up to cup Aziraphale's face, holding the angel firm, gazing into his eyes with a reverence that made Aziraphale's heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings.

"Already got it," Crowley whispered, and mischievously snapped his fingers to snuff the fire before ducking in for another kiss. 


End file.
